disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams
Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams is a direct-to-video animated feature produced by DisneyToon Studios. It is the first film in the new Disney Princess Enchanted Tales line of direct-to-video films, featuring new stories about the Disney Princesses. It was released on September 4, 2007 by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. The film features a new story about Princess Jasmine from Disney's 1992 feature Aladdin and Princess Aurora from 1959's Sleeping Beauty. It is a musical film in the fashion of the classics it is based on, and centers around the theme of perseverance. The film has been rated G by the MPAA. Plot Keys to the Kingdom The new Princess Aurora story is the first Princess Aurora story since the original Sleeping Beauty, and takes place after the events of the original film. King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert and Prince Phillip have left the kingdom for two days for a Royal Conference, leaving Aurora with control over it in their absence. The good fairies offer their help but she refuses, believing she can do it alone. Merriweather gives Aurora her wand in case she needs any assistance, and warns her to be very specific with the wand. Her tasks include banquets, dealing with peasants, and organizing servants who look after the Kitchens and the Gardens. Aurora believes she can do her job without the use of the wand, but later at night before bed, Aurora can't help but play with it, and uses magic to make herself a big yellow ballgown. Eventually, after a long day dealing with complaints, Aurora gives in and uses the wand to help a local farmer in need of new chickens and pigs, but her magical inexperience leads to unusual consequences, including massive chickens, green pigs, and transforming the farmer into a duck. After realizing using the wand was a mistake, she promptly comes up with ideas to solve the problems on her own. More Than a Peacock Princess The new Princess Jasmine story takes place sometime after Aladdin and the King of Thieves, where Iago has returned to Agrabah. Jasmine is tired and bored of her usual princess duties, these included shop openings and helping to sell a camel in the local market place. During having her portrait painted as a "Peacock Princess", Jasmine loses patience and says she wants more responsibility. The Sultan gives her the job of "Royal Assistant Educator" at the Royal Academy. Jasmine is thrilled. However, this is soon changed once she met her pupils. They run amok, draw on the walls, pillow fight and throw books. She calls Rajah to try and scare the children into behaving, but they ignore him and chase Jasmine and Rajah into the mud and up a tree. Jasmine gives up. Her lady-in-waiting tells her later that night that all she needs is patience and perseverance, and she could do anything she wants. The next day Hakeem, the stable boy, seeks Jasmine's help. The Sultan's prized horse, Sahara, is missing from the Stables. Jasmine takes it upon herself, with Carpet, Abu and Iago's help, to find Sahara and return him to the Palace. Errors *After Iago says "Not quite" to Jasmine when she's singing More Than A Peacock Princess, she takes off her costume. However, if you look at the balcony during the scene where the magic carpet flies down towards Jasmine and Iago, Jasmine's costume isn't there. And when Jasmine is shown flying away from the balcony, her costume is still not there. Voice Cast Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2007 films Category:Sequel films Category:Films that start with a storybook opening Category:Films that end with a storybook closing Category:Disney Princess Films Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Aladdin Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Traditionally Animated Films